<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Relax, we're just friends by chocgirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24538696">Relax, we're just friends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocgirl/pseuds/chocgirl'>chocgirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead To Me (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/F, Falling In Love, Feelings, Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:46:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24538696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocgirl/pseuds/chocgirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jen finds the idea of love a bullshit concept that deserves to die but as soon as she meets Judy she realises she just never found the right person.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Judy Hale/Jen Harding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Relax, we're just friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay guys - I was thinking of writing this for a while. So here goes.</p><p>There's none of the murder-y stuff and it’s kinda AU but the characters remain the same.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She must have climbed out of bed on the wrong side this morning. Because that was the only thing that could explain Jen’s current foul mood. The sun hadn’t even properly risen yet and she already felt exhausted by the day. She took a quick sip of the coffee she was precariously balancing in one hand whilst trying to wrestle into her work clothes. She silently cursed the already lukewarm drink and swore out loud when she realised it tasted like battery acid and nearly spat it out.</p><p>A quick glance at the clock told her she was going to be late, abandoning the drink altogether, Jen sped downstairs and felt her mood dip into even fouler territories when she noticed the state of the kitchen. It was a disgusting pig sty of a mess - the consequence of living with two boys - one of whom, a moody teenager with an aversion to all things clean. The empty wine glasses and almost empty bottle was her own personal addition to the not so occasional Harding household mess.</p><p>Jen was already late for her nine am house viewing she had scheduled with a prospective buyer. Her headache was aptly climbing to maximum levels when she saw she was already twenty minutes behind schedule.</p><p>She was still pissed at being rudely awoken this morning , courtesy of their yuppie neighbour Karen deciding that early the fuck ‘o clock was the best time to start mowing the lawn. That godawful woman was the definition of a horrible bunion she couldn’t get rid of. And Jen has had some pretty bad bunions in her life.</p><p>“Charlie!” Jen yelled in a futile attempt at trying to lure her son out of bed. Her head was already halfway out of the door.</p><p>Deadly silence.</p><p>“Charlie! So help me god if I have to call you one more-“</p><p>Just as Jen prepared to yell again Charlie trudged in, his face a picture of amusement. Something he knew riled his mom up even more. “Jesus, chill. It literally takes a few minutes to walk from my room.”</p><p>Jen rolled her eyes, hating the fact Charlie seems to have inherited all of her bad qualities; sarcasm and the ubiquitous use of profanity amongst a few.</p><p>“First of all don’t ever tell your mom to chill because it makes me even more <em>un-chill</em> and second of all how about you walk quicker that way we don't have this problem again.”</p><p>“Seriously?”</p><p>“Do I look like I’m joking?” Jen pulled the door open, knowing that this argument was likely to go around in circles.“This kitchen better be so clean I can lick the counters without having to worry about contracting some deadly disease. You hear me?”</p><p>“Gross.”</p><p>“And make sure your brother has had a proper breakfast. Sugar on toast does not constitute breakfast.” Jen gave one last stern look before heading out.</p><p>On the highway she hunched her shoulders down realising that she had been tensed the whole morning. Jen found herself doing that a lot. As  though her body was in a constant heightened state of stress and she would only realise when that familiar ache in her shoulders set in.</p><p>This was her life now. The single suburban housewife slogging through the days hoping that by the end of every evening she didn't shatter into a heap of self pitying mess. </p><p>Her world had been torn apart ever since she had thrown her ex-husband Ted out. Jen had known for a while but it was after discovering him screwing his secretary in his office that she saw red and screamed and screamed until security had to be called and dragged her shaking body out of the building. Ever since that day Jen had been living her life in autopilot. Wake, work, drink and sleep. Rinse and repeat. A predictable repetitive cycle that oddly brought her comfort and familiarity. Well that was what she told herself anyway because Jen knew deep down that really she was barely staying afloat.</p><p>She didn’t think she would ever have the emotional strength to open her heart up to another person, <em>ever</em>. No fuck <em>that. </em>She had vowed to herself to never go through the rigmarole of 'falling in love' ever again.</p><p>Jen was still bitter about that cheating asshole; how he had completely uprooted their family and still had the fucking nerve to declare it was her fault he had strayed in the first place. She tightly clutched the steering wheel, feeling that tension creeping into her shoulders again. Great big fuck to you too, Ted. </p><p>A few minutes Jen took the turn that headed to the outskirts of Laguna, hoping that her client wouldn’t mind she was almost half hour late. Her  work schedule of late had been flagging to say the least - so when a bid was put in for the house that had stood empty for nearly a year Jen had jumped at the opportunity. The commission was going to be a fuckton not to mention she could finally get Lorna off her case. But she had to play her cards right. She sighed out loud. Because there was the tiny caveat of the house's morbid history and she couldn’t afford to scare the buyer away.</p><p>Jen had read about that on the Laguna Moms Facebook group and had confirmed it by checking the news archives. Also it has to be said Jen had only joined the group to make sure nobody was bad-mouthing or spreading shit about her or her kids. Yes, she didn’t have a great deal of friends, one if she included her neighbours dog but fuck she wasn’t that desperate to try and form virtual friendships with plastic filled Karens and Susans whose life revolved around luncheons, waxing lyrical about their fifteen bedroom homes and avidly comparing their husbands’ dicks. Her life may be swimming in shit but she still had some dignity. </p><p>After a stressful fifteen minutes navigating through early morning rush hour, Jen finally managed to park up in front of the property. With  its gorgeous faux Edwardian decor; the house was small enough to fit the <em>‘it’s so cute’</em> sentiment but big enough to boast its own driveway complete with automated gates. The winding path lead to a white walled facade with tall windows and green wisteria snaking all the way round.</p><p>If it wasn’t for the double murder situation it would have sold way earlier so Jen was still surprised the buyer didn’t mind its ghoulish past.</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>Her client was already here judging by the other car that was parked up.</p><p>She cursed her ill thought wine night, which of late had slowly segued from the odd night to most nights. Jen also cursed her tendency to promise early morning slots when she was strictly <em>not</em> an early morning person.</p><p>A knock on her car window dragged her out of her wallowing and directly into the eyes of a woman daintily smiling at her through the glass and even having the nerve to wave. </p><p>“What the fuck!” Jen yelped. </p><p>“Sorry.” The woman mouthed apologetically.  </p><p>Jen pretended she hadn’t just been scared the shit out of and hastily gathered the property’s paperwork and climbed out of the car.</p><p>“Hi, I’m Judy.”</p><p>Before Jen even had a chance to straighten hersel, an outstretched hand was already waiting to be shaken. </p><p>“Jen Harding.” Jen wearily took the lady’s hand, frowning at her forwardness. “And you are the prospective buyer?”</p><p>“That’s me.”</p><p>“So<em> Judy</em>, do you always creep up on people like that?”</p><p>“Sorry, I recognised you from the brochure and I guess I got a little ahead of myself.” She smiled awkwardly and unnecessarily added, “Sorry again.”</p><p>Jen took a minute to properly regard the woman. She was pretty in a sort of earthy bohemian, hot yoga instructor kind of way. Her dress, a bright floral number that Jen would not be seen dead in was surprisingly quite stylish and hugged her in all the right places. Her smile; warm and pleasant took part in what was otherwise a lovely ensemble of deep brown eyes and high cheekbones.</p><p>They both stood there, neither saying anything. This woman, Judy staring at her, as though allowing Jen to fully appreciate her presence. </p><p>“So do you want to uh…follow me in then?” Jen gestured at the house, wondering why she had just spent a hot minute checking the buyer out. “You know to uh take a look?”</p><p>For the first time in her life, Jen was stumbling over her words. <em>What was happening?</em></p><p>Judy looked as though she thought the same thing, judging from her nonplussed face. “Yeah sure.”</p><p>Realtor face. She had to put her realtor face back on. Get it together, Jen.</p><p>“Have you had a chance to look through the brochure?”</p><p>“Oh yes. Of course.” Judy answered just as they stepped into the house. “And honestly I couldn’t get enough of the house and that’s only from the pictures.” She turned to Jen, “Those pictures were very tasteful by the way. Did you take them?”</p><p>“No, I didn’t.”</p><p>“Wow!” Judy exclaimed once they walked through the foyer. “This looks even better than the pictures. Look! Is that a winding staircase?" </p><p>Jen watched Judy marvel at the elaborate marbled flooring with its overhanging gold chandelier. Judy brushed her hand over the brass table lining the wall, reverently touching each ornament one by one.</p><p>Judy suddenly turned to Jen, her eyes locking into hers. “It’s beautiful…thank you.”</p><p>“I mean…you don’t have to thank<em> me.</em> I didn’t build it or anything.” Jen scoffed, hoping her sarcastic tone drowned out the sudden strange emotion that had bubbled up within her.</p><p>“I know, I know.” Judy shook her head, “It’s just that I’ve been house-hunting for so long and nothing ever seemed right, you know? But this-“ She cut herself off, “Oh look at that mirror! Those golden borders, I mean wow!” She looked to Jen for approval. </p><p>"Woooow." Jen mustered, knowing that wasn't even remotely close to Judy's enthusiasm heights.  </p><p>Yet Jen found herself taken in by the woman’s almost other-worldly zeal. There was something genuinely sincerely about her unfiltered reactions and constant approval checks. She prided herself in being able to accurately read people - she was excellent at weeding out the fakers and the plain no-gooders. But Jen had always struggled with discerning the passing good and the genuinely good.<br/>
<br/>
This woman - Judy Hale - was definitely tiers above genuinely good. Jen didn't even think people like that walked the earth anymore and had practically disavowed the existence of good people following the Ted saga. </p><p>But Judy was her own category of ‘good'. </p><p>“I’ll take it!”</p><p>Jen was once again knocked out of her thoughts, “I’m sorry, what?”</p><p>“I said I’ll take it.” Judy repeated as though it was Jen who was crazy for questioning her, “I mean, I know the paperwork will probably take while and I’m sure there’s all the boring legal-y stuff I need to sort out.” She sighed, her face a picture of badly contained excitement, “ But I just can’t wait to make this place my home.”</p><p>Jen scrunched her eyes together wondering whether she had blacked out for an hour because it seemed she had missed at least fifteen stages before would-be buyers jovially exclaimed their decision to buy.</p><p>“But I haven’t shown you at least ninety percent of the house.” She gestures around them for emphasis, “In case you hadn’t realised we’re still stood by the front door.”</p><p>“I’ve extensively flicked through the brochure.” Judy laughed breathily, and pointed at her temple, “I have the whole thing practically imprinted in my head…blueprints and all.”</p><p>“Are you sure?” Jen cocked her head - trying to sniff out the smell of alcohol or weed or something stronger in the woman, because that was the only rational explanation that would help her understand the rash decision making. ”I mean we still haven’t discussed insurance and taxes and the terms and-.”<br/>
And literally everything else Jen was supposed to talk about before she could legally sell the house.</p><p>“Just email everything to me. I’ll read it all and sign.” Judy put her hand over Jen’s arm, the pads of her fingers warm on her skin. “I’m just excited and I know you probably haven’t seen anything like this before.”</p><p>No fucking kidding, Jen thought, at least she had some self-awareness. Judy's hand was still on her and if anything seemed to casually travel up her arm. Jen glanced down at the the unthinking contact and wordlessly stared at this woman who was confusing her on a level she had never reckoned with. She suddenly felt the need to clear her throat, breaking eye contact when all of it just felt too <em>intimate.</em></p><p>Judy on the other hand looked completely unaware of the effect she was causing. Jen felt her breathing return to normal when Judy finally let go.</p><p>"You're right. I haven't seen anything like this before." </p><p>“Sorry, if I'm going against the status quo, I just-"</p><p>“Can I at least explain the terms and payment details.” Jen cut her off, “Jesus, I don’t want to tie you into a contract you’re going to regret come tomorrow morning." </p><p>As much as Jen wanted the commission she couldn’t in her conscience accept the offer without at least offering a little resistance. Any other time Jen wouldn’t blink an eye when buyers made crazy decisions and boy was this the mother of all crazy decisions but she somehow felt she owed it to Judy to make sure she had all the right information before she signed her life savings away on a piece of paper.</p><p>Once again, Judy held onto Jen’s forearm.</p><p>Jesus, this woman was touchy-feely.</p><p><br/>
“You know, Mrs Harding. You’re a very good person.” Judy smiled, her brown eyes quietly regarding Jen, “I could tell straight away.</p><p>Jen felt her heart do a strange little jolt, her breathing suddenly a conscious thing she had to control. She immediately disregarded it as a response to lack of sleep and too much wine last night.</p><p>“How?” Jen tentatively asked. She couldn’t help but feel exposed like this overly nice woman was slowly dismantling the iron wall Jen had wrapped around her heart ever since Ted had destroyed her life. It was crazy.</p><p>Of course, she couldn’t but when she met Judy again - those eyes -expressive and caring, like she  knew everything and was offering comfort. As though she was silently communicating an <em>it's okay. </em></p><p>Your energy…” Judy paused, her face in deep thought, “It was just so positive and warm. And I knew right away the universe had brought us together for a reason." </p><p>“Together?”</p><p>“You know, you...my realtor, Ms Harding. The person who would sell me this beautiful house.”</p><p>“Oh”</p><p>Jen tried hard to shake off that strange emotion bubbling up once again, “Jeez enough of the Ms Harding bs. You make me sound like a middle-aged spinster.” Jen smiled - probably the first genuine smile she had offered in the last few months, “Jen, call me Jen.”</p><p>“Okay, Jen.” Judy grinned, good-naturedly bumping shoulders with Jen, “I promise no more of the Ms Harding.”</p><p>Jen had known this woman for what was probably less than half an hour but already it felt like they had known each other for a lifetime.</p><p>She snapped out of her thoughts, “Okay. I’ll make sure to send you all the relevant paperwork and information you’re gonna need. Please make sure you read it all. And then just send it back once you’re happy and signed everything.”</p><p>“Okay. Will do.”</p><p>“Just one more thing. There is a specific legal paper you have to sign in my presence so I can’t let you do that without a face to face.”</p><p>“Can we do it now?”</p><p>Jen turned her head quizzically, “No we cannot unfortunately because I’ve never had someone take a house without fully viewing so I haven't brought them with me. It’s something we normally do on the second or third visit.”</p><p>“Oh okay, how about over a dinner then?”</p><p>“Sorry?” Jen wondered whether she heard that right - but as her head lifted to meet Judy’s cheerily expectant stare did she realise the woman was dead serious. Without waiting for Jen’s answer, Judy carried on speaking, “I read of this really cute place down by the coast that is supposed to be serving these to die for sangrias and I'm new to town so I don't really have anyone to go to." </p><p>"So you want your realtor who you just met to go for drinks with you." Jen laughed, "Don't get me wrong, I'm not one to turn down the offer of drinks but I'm just at awe at how <em>brazen </em>you are."</p><p>"Was that a yes I heard somewhere in there?" Judy chuckled.</p><p>Jen had to give it to her, Judy was a well of optimism that on any other day would have pissed her off to no end. She hated the cheery folk who’s metaphorical glass was always brimming despite having truly shitty lives. She despised people who didn’t embrace their despairing lives and carried on like nothing was amiss. Because Jen was the exact opposite, not even a glass half empty but totally aridly empty and for so long it suited her well - after all she had plenty of reason to be up to her neck in resentment and bitterness.</p><p>But as she studied Judy, the woman with the forever smile who didn’t seem to heed to Laguna’s social construct of faked sincerity and not take strangers you’ve literally just met on drink dates, Jen found herself captivated by her. Even finding herself partially shedding that tough snake skin she had wrapped around herself, just enough for words to come tumbling out, “Yes, I would love to.”</p><p>“Great!” Again the hand was out for a handshake and this time Jen took it firmly still not sure how her crap day had detoured into <em>this. </em></p><p>“Thank you so much, Jen. You’ve been amazing.” Judy gushed, “I feel the handshake isn’t enough of a gesture of gratitude - can I also give you a hug?”</p><p>Hugs were too touchy-feely and screamed of best friends forever type shit and Jen was strictly not a lets hug person.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Oh, okay.” Judy backed away apologetically, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to invade your space.”</p><p>Despite herself, Jen found her lips turning up into a barely concealed smile, “Just send me the details of the place you mentioned over email? And I’ll bring the paperwork.”</p><p>“I will and of course the drinks are on me. It’s the least I can do.” <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I suppose you offer all your realtors drinks as a means of thanks?” Jen asked. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Only ones who show me around beautiful homes.” Judy swiftly answered, her eyes twinkling with mirth. “And aren’t themselves too bad to look at either.” <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>For once in her life, Jen had no discernible answer, if anything her brain had evacuated itself of all thoughts and she was left just standing there, trying to decide whether the wink Judy had just thrown her was part of banter or was she truly flirting with her? But the most pressing thought that was allowed to fully form was why did Jen really really <em>really</em> hope for the latter. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>And as she climbed into her car it struck her that it was maybe the first time in a long time she had truly looked forward to something. She pushed the car into drive  and wouldn’t you know it - even the ever present tension in her shoulders had disappeared. </p><p>Maybe today wasn’t so bad after all. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>